Betrayal, etc
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Three guardians, who through time, protect the world. A delicate balance, that if tipped ever so slightly, allows evil into the world. And off we go to catch the cats, and WHAT? We're under attack! COMPLETE Championshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Shadow is writing yet ANOTHER fan fic. :)   
  
  
Ages: Ash, Misty, Gary are 14. Brock is 19.  
  
'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning.  
Lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall rise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail and thus the world will turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen One! Into thine hands bring together all three,  
The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.  
From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take.  
For between Life and Death, all the difference you'll make.  
Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,  
And the world will be healed by the guardian song.'  
The events of the prophecy still rang in Ash's mind. And sometimes, he wondered. "Is it all over?" For there were times, when it just seemed like something was happening. Lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. Misty and Brock laughed when they told him about these fears. At least his pokémon took him seriously.  
  
As usual, they were lost. Ash stared blankly at the map Brock was holding. "It's upside down, you idiot!" Misty yelled, whacking him with her mallet. "I knew we were going to get lost!" She continued to whine for a full five minutes. Ash sighed and looked away. He had long suspected that there was something between Misty and Brock, but he had never had any proof. The only thing was that Misty fought with Brock a lot now. * Perhaps she has realized that she has never loved me. * Ash thought, a bit wistfully.  
  
Nothing much happened for most of the morning. Around noon, Ash spotted a female trainer with short blonde hair. "All right!" he said, excitedly. The girl turned around. "Yes?" she asked. "I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" Ash shouted. "Then I accept! I'm Vicky, and I'm the best trainer in this town!" she said.   
  
"Okay. Let's go!" Ash said. "Poliwrath, go!" Vicky shouted. "Okay, in that case, I choose- Chikorita!" Ash shouted. The small, plant pokémon materialized and rubbed against Ash's leg. Ash groaned. "Come on Chikorita. Can't you battle? For me?" Chikorita stared at Ash with love in her eyes and nodded. Turning, she faced her opponent and let off a loud cry.  
  
"A Chikorita? Well, I can beat it easily. Poliwrath, use your Earthquake!" The ground beneath Chikorita started to shake and shatter. Chikorita jumped and squeaked. "Chikorita, use your Vine Whip!" Chikorita hung onto the Poliwrath with her vine whips, and so was not thrown into the air. "Now Sleep Powder!" A second later, the Poliwrath was asleep.  
  
"Wow." Vicky said, impressed. "But you had a double elemental advantage. Let's see how you fare against Magcargo!" The red, slimy, snail-like pokémon appeared and spat flame at Chikorita, who barely dodged. "Stun Spore!" Ash cried, hoping against hope that Magcargo would be paralyzed. Amazingly, it worked. "Okay, Chikorita, now use Swift!" Ash shouted. The Magcargo was hit by Swift 5 times before it FINALLY fainted.   
  
"So you are a pretty good trainer." Vicky said thoughtfully. "And you fit the description too. Wait here!" Vicky ran to a house and returned, carrying a small green crystal. "This is for you." Vicky said. "I think it boosts the ability power of grass-type pokémon. You've earned it." Ash looked surprised, but accepted the gift, since he was used to getting presents from various people.   
  
"I could have beaten her." Misty said, later, when they had finally found a town. "After all, I am the world's greatest Water master." Ash kept quiet, since he was sick and tired of fighting with her. Pikachu was finishing his seventh bottle of premium tomato ketchup. Suddenly, Ash turned. "I thought I saw something…"   
  
Ash spun around, as he narrowed his brown eyes thoughtfully. "Come on Ash, we have to go!" Misty yelled, interrupting his musings. Ash followed obediently, barely glancing backwards. He saw nothing except for a flash of green. * Who are you? Why are you following me? What do you want? *   
  
That afternoon, Brock caught a Sandshrew that happened to cross their path. Ash didn't think much of it, except for feeling a bit wistful. Later, they set up camp next to a rushing river. Misty's Poliwag, Psyduck, Horsea, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and Togepi were playing in the water. So were Ash's Totodile, Squirtle, and Lapras.   
  
"Hey look! A Dugtrio!" Brock shouted. Ash spun around. "Cool! I'm going to capture it! Bulbasaur, go!" He shouted. The small plant dinosaur materialized and looked at her opponent. "Razor Leaf Attack!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur sent a whirling cloud of razor leaves at the Dugtrio, stunning it so it had swirls for eyes. "All right! Poke ball, go!" Ash shouted. The Dugtrio was easily captured. Ash stood up and did his Victory pose. Misty scowled.  
  
Nothing much happened over the next few days, unless you count the fact that Misty spent more then average time complaining about losing her bike. Meanwhile, Ash was perfectly happy. He had captured a Sneasal and was immensely proud of the fact. That annoyed Misty to no end. Finally, she confronted him about it.  
  
"Ash, I hate you! You're too arrogant and that bragging is grinding my nerves!" Misty shouted. Ash recoiled as if he had been struck. "I didn't mean to show off, Misty." He managed to stutter out, before Misty and Brock both turned their backs on him. "I hate you Ash, you're a pathetic fool who doesn't train his pokémon enough and only wins by pure dumb luck! You don't deserve your first two badges!" Brock said.  
  
Ash stared stunned as Misty and Brock grabbed-and ripped- his vest and took off with it. "Oh my god…" Ash managed to say, before collapsing on the ground. * Why?! Why did they do this?! What did I ever do to them?! * Pikachu looked at her master sadly. Then, she followed them. Ash started to cry. "Pikachu…"  
  
"The path of the chosen one is always hard." A voice said. Ash turned around and saw a small, green pokémon floating in the air next to him. "You're the one who's been following me around!" Ash said, putting two and two together. "Yes, I am. I am Serebii, the time-travel pokémon." It said.  
  
"You knew this was going to happen?" Ash asked. "You knew that Pikachu and my friends were going to leave me and you didn't tell me?!" Serebii shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't my business to interfere with your personal matters." She said, before flying down and patting him on the back. "Don't worry Ash. The heart of a true master is not measured by the pokémon he has, or by how many badges he possesses."  
  
Ash thought for a moment before he realized the truth behind Serebii's words. "What do I do?" he asked. "I can't compete in the Johto league now. And without Pikachu, I can't accomplish anything." Serebii shook her head. "Ash, that is where you are wrong. You were blinded in your judgment. It is true that Pikachu is powerful and helped you win several of your badges, but he is not your spirit. That is something which can never be taken from you."  
  
Ash looked at Serebii through teary eyes. "What?" he asked. Serebii flew down and extracted the green crystal he had gotten from Vicky a week earlier. Then, she pulled a golden chest plate out of nowhere and fastened it over Ash's shirt. The green crystal went in a flower-shaped cavity. As soon as the crystal was secured, green light washed over Ash's body, healing him and making him feel better.   
  
Ash stared in disbelief at himself. "Heal bell." Serebii said. "It's a grass-type move. I am offering you a choice here, chosen one, a choice you wouldn't have gotten if Honou had been the one searching for you. You have the option to become the guardian pokémon Destiny, to watch over all pokémon, to protect and nurture them. Or, if you refuse, you will not remember any of this. The bout with Vicky will have never happened, and you will not have gathered any of the element crystals. However, Pikachu will still be gone, as will Misty and Brock."  
  
Serebii fell silent, letting Ash think. * If I become a guardian, I won't get Pikachu back, and I will still be alone, without anyone, because they would have taken my pokémon as well. But if I accept Serebii's offer, my life will not belong to me anymore. I'll have a duty. What do I want more? *   
  
Finally, Ash stood up as he removed his pokédex and poke balls. He faced Serebii, pain and hope in his eyes. "I accept." He whispered, as his voice almost cracked. The tears were threatening to fall again. Serebii, understanding that this was very hard for him, put a small paw on his shoulder, before disintegrating his pokédex and poke balls into nothing. Small, shadowlike forms rose from the ashes and surrounded Ash for a second, before blurring into his body. The spirits of his former pokémon, that would stay with him, no matter what.  
  
Golden light flashed around Ash next, the blackness of sorrow mixed in. His form blurred and shifted, as his legs changed into talons and wings sprouted out of his back. His brown eyes lightened to gold, and a gold circlet girded his head, focused on a single black jewel. Ash, now Destiny, drew his sword and made a quick, sweeping slash, ridding himself of what he had once been.   
  
The past was no more. From now on, only the present- and the future- mattered.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Nine months had passed. Ash had gathered 16 of the eighteen element crystals. He would need them later, for soon, Team Rocket would be starting their world takeover. Right now, he was on Cinnabar Island, searching for the elusive fire crystal. Serebii fluttered nervously near him, looking very uncomfortable. Ash was briefly reminded that she was also a grass-type, not just a psychic-type. "Got it." Ash said, prying a glowing red stone out of the nearby rock. Serebii sighed in obvious relief as Ash placed the stone in his breastplate before teleporting them out of them.  
  
Ash had not met Misty or Brock or even Pikachu. But the last stone to gather was Ice, and he would be heading to Cerulean first, because Articuno had been spotted in that area. Ash still had no clue why, but he suspected that Articuno was trying to get him to face his fears by facing Misty- and most likely Pikachu- again.  
  
"Starmie, finish it off with Bubblebeam!" Misty shouted. The Starmie obliged, knocking the Golem into the pool, where it slowly sank to the bottom. "Aw, damn. Golem, return!" the boy shouted. He recalled his pokémon and left. "Whew." Misty said, rubbing her neck. "That was close." Her small Pikachu nodded and came down with an apple for her. "Thanks, Pikachu." Misty said.  
  
It was hard to believe that it had been nine months since she had last seen Ash. But the guy deserved it, she thought. * And I deserve Pikachu. She belongs to me! And she came of her own free will, so it's not my fault. * Picking up Pikachu, Misty headed to the back of the gym, where the captured Articuno was being caged.  
  
Ash and Serebii threaded through the alleyways, following the ice aura of Articuno. "She's been captured." Ash whispered, horrified. Serebii nodded, her own green eyes darkened with shock and anger. "When I get my hands on the trainer who did it…" Ash growled, before falling silent as they got close to the gym.  
  
Misty threw a piece of bread to the caged Articuno, which regarded it with distaste. Misty had captured Articuno purely by luck. She and Pikachu had found it when it had crashed into the front of the gym, and Pikachu had used Thunder, and Misty had thrown an ultra ball she had just happened to have, and Articuno had been captured.  
  
Misty was about to leave when something jumped in through the window. * It must be a burglar! * she thought. "Pikachu, attack him." She said. "PIKACHU!" the mouse shouted, sending well over 10,000 volts of electricity into the figure.  
  
"Serebii, Psychic! Phantasmeon, free Articuno!" Ash shouted. Serebii engaged the Pikachu in a battle, electric and psychic blasts flying over the room. Phantasmeon (ghost evolution of Eevee) flew over to the cage and snapped the bars with a powerful Night Shade attack. Articuno immediately took to wing, escaping. Misty cursed.  
  
"Pikachu, don't attack the pokémon, go for the trainer!" Misty said. All pokémon had a weakness, that was their trainer, and she was going to use this to her advantage. Pikachu obeyed and attacked the trainer, who grinned as a flash of light lit up the area, throwing everything into sharp relief. Misty gasped. "You let my Articuno go! You bastard!" she yelled. "Starmie, Seaking, Seadra, attack him!" The three water pokémon joined Pikachu in their attack.  
  
"Phantasmeon, return! Freezewolfe, I choose you! Blizzard!" Ash shouted. An icy blue pokémon materialized and shot ice at Misty's pokémon, freezing all four of Misty's pokémon inside a wall of ice. "Good. Serebii, use Hypnosis!" Ash shouted next. Serebii waved her hands. Soon, Misty and her pokémon were off in dreamland.  
  
When Misty awoke, she was in the hospital. "Are you okay?" Brock asked. Misty nodded. "Who did this to you?!" he asked. "I don't know, he was mad because I captured Articuno. And he had an ice pokémon I've never seen before. It looked sort of like an Eevee…" Pikachu chirped from her perch on a chair. "Pikachu! You're okay!" Misty said.  
  
"Your other pokémon are in the pokémon center." Brock said. "Pikachu was the only one that wasn't badly hurt. "You should be lucky." Misty nodded. Then, her eyes hardened. "I'll make the guy pay!" she shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash watched from outside. * Oh, you will? Pathetic. * He thought. Then, he and Serebii quickly got out of there, before Misty thought of looking out of the window.  
  
For it will come soon,  
  
The battle between the elements,  
  
And though many on both sides shall fall,  
  
The chosen one will triumph.  
  
But for that he must deny,  
  
His heart and all his friends  
  
His ties long past are cut,  
  
He will serve them till the end.  
  
Misty was unpleasantly surprised to find a semi-familiar face when she returned back to her gym. The brown eyes beneath the fringe of spiky black hair studied her thoughtfully. "Hello Misty, it's been a long time." He said.  
  
"Ash." Misty hissed, as she stared at him. "And what, may I inquire, is the purpose of this visit? A friendly chat, perhaps? Our something else?"  
  
Ash looked at her for a brief second, feeling a pang as he took in how beautiful she looked. * Not now! * he sternly told himself. "Not exactly, Misty. I've heard about how you're the 'best' water trainer in existence now. I just wanted to see if that was true, and if you would agree to join the war." He said.  
  
Misty blinked. "War, what war?" she asked. Ash rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I'll tell you later- if you pass. First I have to see how good you are." "Really." Misty said, her interest getting the better of her. "You want to battle me?" Ash grinned that infuriating grin of his. "Scared?" he asked, flashing her a smile.  
  
"You're on!" Misty shouted. "Misty chooses Pikachu!" Pikachu bounded into the arena. It barely cast a glance at Ash, who grimaced as he spotted his- actually, was his- pokémon ready to fight him. Ash knew that Pikachu could be a dangerous opponent, to an unskilled trainer or one who didn't know its specialty, but Ash had not owned Pikachu for more than two years for nothing. He smiled.  
  
"In that case, poke ball, go!" he shouted. Misty watched in interest. * Probably Bulbasaur or Chikorita, maybe Tauros or Snorlax. No matter. Pikachu can beat them all. * She was totally unprepared when she saw a silver/black/red bird pop out. "A flying type?! You have got to be kidding! You've gotten even stupider than before! Pikachu, Thundershock it!"  
  
Ash laughed. "Skarmory, use your Iron Tail!" he shouted. The bird obeyed and swiped Pikachu across its face with its long tail. Pikachu shrieked. When its thunder hit the bird, it didn't even falter. "Good! Now follow up with Metal Claw and Steel Wing!" Skarmory hit Pikachu over and over, finally knocking it unconscious. Misty gasped. * Oh my GOD! Pikachu was Ash's most powerful pokémon and now he's just beating it up like that! He has gotten better! *   
  
Ash smirked at Misty's dumbfounded look. "So, do you still want to fight me?" he asked. Misty thought for a second. * That bird is probably his strongest pokémon. Well, in that case, I'll use something good against it. * "Ash, you may have one strong pokémon, but I have six!" she said. Ash looked at her in mixed surprise and amusement. "Really? You think so?" he asked. Misty growled. "Enough of the small talk. Misty chooses Starmie!"   
  
"Skarmory, return!" Ash said. The steel bird looked miffed for a second, but returned. Ash wasn't just going to beat Misty; he was going to humiliate her. "Honou, I choose you!" There was a flash of light and then the rainbow bird Ash had seen on his way to Viridian materialized. "Sacred Fire." Ash said. "Starmie, dive underwater!" Misty shouted, confident that she had an edge. "Honou, use your Flamethrower to boil the pool!" he shouted. Honou shot intense heat at the water, turning it into gasses dispersed harmlessly into the air, revealing a boiled Starmie.  
  
"Starmie!" Misty shouted, getting a little worried. "In that case, I choose Psyduck!" she said. Misty grinned, feeling a bit better. There was no possible way Ash could beat Psyduck.  
  
"Honou, Rings of Fire now!" Ash cried. Honou fired off a series of fiery rings, which surrounded Psyduck, wrapping it up and burning it quite badly. "Psyduck, Tail Whip!" Misty cried next. * There, that should do it. * Psyduck looked puzzled for a minute before its headache FINALLY unleashed its psychic powers. Unfortunately, it was too weak to do much. Ash took note of this fact.  
  
"Drill Peck! Not on the head!" Honou dipped its head back and pecked Psyduck VERY HARD. Psyduck fell to the ground, scared silly/fainted. Ash twirled a poke ball in his fingers as he glanced at Misty. "Do you still want to fight? It's a pity; you shouldn't have used Pikachu first. Flying is weak against Electric, you know." He said.   
  
Misty was getting VERY, VERY, ANGRY! She chose to activate the master ball Gary told her NEVER, NEVER, to use except in extreme circumstances. "Master Ball, go!" Misty shouted, wondering what it contained. Ash gasped when Lugia was revealed. "Lugia…" he said, staring at it. Lugia was rather weak from staying so long in a Master ball with no food or anything, but Misty didn't know that. "All right! This'll help me beat Honou!" she crowed jubilantly.  
  
*Lugia… I don't want to fight you, but you have to understand. Please forgive me. * Ash thought. "Honou, Fire Blast!" Honou fire blasted Lugia, which fell down before regaining its strength and using Aeroblast. "Oh curses. Honou, use Flame Shield!" A shield of fire materialized around Honou, protecting it. "Good. Now use Eternal Flame!" Ash choked, as he watched Lugia falter and then fall, surrounded by searing flames.  
  
Lugia fell into the now-empty pool, still smoking. "You stupid pokémon! Use Hydro Pump, its weak against water!" Misty shouted. Lugia hydro pumped Honou, which also fell. Then, Lugia used Atom Force, and buried Honou under a pile of rocks. Ash gasped.  
  
*I forgot that Lugia knew Hydro Pump and Atom Force. I'll have to use a Dark type now. * Ash thought. Then, he pulled out a black master ball. "Spiritwolfe, I choose you!" A black/white/red wolf materialized. "Shadow Ball, followed by Faint Attack!" Spiritwolfe nodded and Shadow balled Lugia, knocking it upside the head, before bashing into it with Faint Attack.  
  
Lugia fell to the ground, stunned. Misty screamed and charged Ash insanely. "That's not possible! How could you beat Lugia?" she cried. Ash barely had time to jump on Spiritwolfe, which took off into the air. "Psychic is weak against Dark!" Ash shouted. "Eleball, go!" A pure white poke ball shot through the air and captured Lugia. "Sayonara, Misty!" Ash shouted as Spiritwolfe took off.  
  
"Grr!" Misty cried. "I've lost Lugia! Gary is going to kill me… and I lost Articuno too… Argh!" Misty ranted for a long time before finally deciding to go after Ash.  
  
  
End of chapter 1!  
  
Authoress' notes- this is NOT A AAMRN! It's a GAMRN! It's egoshippy! Deal with it! There's plenty of AAMRN out there!  
  
New attacks and stuff, pokémon too!   
1.Freezewolfe (electric /ice) a black wolf with dark blue and white stripes and ice-blue rings of fur on its legs. It also has silver eyes and ears. (Wolf Family)  
  
2.Phantasmeon- (ghost/normal) The other evolution of Eevee using a shadow stone. It looks like an Eevee with bat-like wings, red eyes, and a red bat symbol on its white chest. It has dark blue-black fur and a white tipped tail.  
  
3.Spiritwolfe (Dark/electric) A black-purple wolf with three blood-red stripes on each leg, a flowing white mane with gold flecks, silver stripes on its back, red eyes, and a gold mask around its eyes. (Wolf Family)  
  
4.Rings of Fire- a fire attack. Pretty self-explanatory, Honou fires off rings from its head and both wings.  
  
5.Flame Shield- Fire attack. Creates a shield of flames.  
  
6.Eternal Flame- Ultimate Fire attack. The only things that can beat it are Eternal Flood and Eternal Thunder.  
  
7.Eleball- a powerful poke ball that is only used to capture legendaries. Note: In this fanfic, the legendaries include Eevee and its evolutions, plus the Wolf Family pokémon. Also includes Legendary Birds and Cats.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The prophecy Read very important

This prophecy is relevant to both Card Captor Ashura, this fic, and a lot of my other ongoing or soon to be posted works. Learn it, I can't post it with every fic.

The prophecy of the triple guardianship

"Disturb not the balance of fire, ice, and lightning, lest these Titans wreck destruction in the world in which they clash. For though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting, alone its song shall fail and thus the world shall turn to Ash."

However, that was not the entire prophecy… the rest was lost…in regards to the three guardians who, through time, protect the worlds. 

Fire that consumes all, and fills the air with light,

Ice that freezes and endures, through long winter nights,

Lightning that brings with it both sunshine and storms,

Light and dark make shadow, the child of mists is born.

Fire's child is raven-black, ruby feathers glowing,

Ice's child is sunshine-gold, sapphire feathers snowing,

Lightning's child is neither, with feathers of stormy gold,

Three primary colors, unite to form as one,

Create the sword of elements, destroy the evil one.

Moltres with the flaming wings, Honou with the calming song, Entei with the earth's distress, guardian of the traveling halls.

Articuno with the winter's gaze, Lugia with the restoring rain, Suicune with the water's spirit, guardian of the dragon's pain.

Zapdos with the storm's alarm, Serebii with the mists of time, Raikou with the thunder's power, guardian of the island clines.

Fire's child has ocean's eyes, that see the coming danger,

Ice's child has silver eyes, that heal the burdened warrior,

Lighting's child has rainbow eyes, that can soothe or rage,

Red, Blue, and Yellow, together are the way.

Fire's child is fair of face, but water is her weakness, she cannot see the shadowed paths, loses her pretense of solace. 

Fire is the eldest, but the weakest one as well.

Ice's child is handsome, with dragons by her side; she controls the weather, the wind and roaring tides.

 Ice is in the middle, yet her heart can make her fail.

Lightning's child has beauty, but in an earthly way, his power lies in kindness, and shadows are his prey. 

Lightning is the youngest, but his power is most strong.

Fire is the seeker, she finds the hidden demons,

Ice purifies them, with water from the heavens,

Lightning destroys them, with thunder from the skies,

Together three are stronger, than shadow will abide.

_Bright flame to call the phoenix_, says the fire child,

_Holy water to cleanse the presence_, ice intones, mild,

_Heaven's Fury to destroy this abomination_, lightning's child continues,

_And purify this earth_, the spell is now consumed.

None can stand against them, united they are as one.

Yet divide and conquer, may extinguish glowing stars,

Bound by love and magic, three in one combine,

In this way the deadliest battle may be won.

Fire burns with anger, against the raging sea, 

She destroys with light and flame, 

And devours the twisted tree.

Ice defeats darkness, yet darkness is her soul,

She calls the dragon's fury,

Drives out the ghosts most foul.

Lightning cries with sadness, and golden hope's in sight,

He wields the crashing thunder, 

Atones wrongs and makes right.

Red stands for fire, burning brightly as the sunlight wanes.

Blue stands for ice and dragon, water, three sides of a coin.

Yellow stands for lightning, and the flyers that haunt the sky.

Combine all three and separate, light, shadow, and dark, unite.

Red and blue make purple, poison and psychic too,

The sinister companions that follow the master group.

Blue and yellow make green, grass and earth is bright,

Are strong spirits and allies that fall before taking flight,

Yellow and red make orange, bugs and steel galore,

Ghosts, fighting, normal types, together they will soar.

The End of the prophecy…


	3. Chapter 2

Second part! Shadow says hi! She's very busy, since she's in Pre-Calc Honors and Chemistry Honors, but she's trying to write, so quit pestering her! Same with Evolutionary Problems! 

Actually, that was last year. I finally finished this chapter. This year, my classes are worse.

Disclaimer: If you think I own pokemon, you've been living under a rock way too long…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated poke speech.

Hey Satoshi! I updated! You too, HS! You haven't updated for a long time…

            Ash returned back to Shadow Island. He still hadn't gotten the ice element crystal, but he was pretty sure he could get it some other time. The only problem was that Misty had been wearing it around her neck on a gold chain. That would complicate problems. Plus, Misty had seen him recapture Lugia. That would probably be problematic as well. *Sigh*

            "You love her."  
            "I don't have time for this." Ash told the shadowy figure, who dropped down behind him.

            "You can deny it all you want, but its true."

            "So? I will not fail. You need not worry."

            "I know, I know… but remember, ice is one of my elements." And with that, the figure disappeared.

            "Don't mind her." A different voice spoke. "She's just worried."

            "So are you."

            "Well, I love action, but she'd prefer to contemplate quietly. She's very worried about you too."

            "Really?"

            "That's her way of showing it. Be careful, Ash."

            "I will be."

            Serebii turned to Ash. "One of the three guardians. Be careful, Ash."

            Ash nodded.

            Meanwhile…

            "I'm telling you, Ash Ketchum kidnapped my Lugia!" Misty shouted.

            "I thought you left him for dead in a forest." Gary said.

            "I did!"

            "Then what happened?"

            'I don't know!" Misty complained. She would have said more, when the windows suddenly shattered under a barrage of ice.

            "Misty! Someone's using their pokemon!" Gary said. "I'll protect you! Arcanine, go!" The fiery dog roared and prepared to fight.

            A figure dressed in silver and blue flowing robes appeared, on the back of a Dragonair. "Pathetic. Dragonair, Surf!"

            The Dragonair nodded and sprayed an enormous volume of water at Arcanine from its mouth.

            Gary panicked. "Arcanine, Return! Venusaur, Alakazam, Rhydon, go! Vine Whip! Psychic! Horn Drill!"  
            The figure cupped its hands together and formed a blue ball of glowing light. Then, she flung it at Gary.

            It crashed into him, sending him flying. Dragonair reared up and spat out a Dragon Rage attack, taking care of the other pokemon. They went out like lights. Or like plants w/o sunlight…

            Misty gasped. She would have moved, but a Thunderwave from Dragonair quickly stopped her.

            The figure walked up to the paralyzed trainer and picked up the Ice Element crystal. "Good-bye, little water girl."

            And with that, she vanished in a swirl of ice crystals.

            "Direct, aren't you?"

            "What of it?" Lance asked. She shrugged. "Since Ice is one of my three elements, shouldn't I care about getting the crystal?"

            "I suppose."

            "Say, did you give him Honou, or are you just lending it to him?"

            Charlotte shrugged. "Well, when he catches Raikou, I'll take Honou back."

            "Right. Fire and Electric are compatible."

            Charlotte nodded. "So. How have you been?"

            "Pretty good. Beat up a couple of trainers who were abusing pokemon, froze one of the southern oceans to save a lost Articuno flock, created a couple more cards, fired Bruno from the Elite Four… what about you?"

            "About the same. Creamed idiots who wanted the Solar System Badge, set a forest on fire when I found out that a dark magician was in it, made some jewelry…"

            "Ash isn't a full guardian yet."  
            "I know. He has not risen to the level of power necessary for the Triple Guardianship yet."

            "That's a long prophecy."  
            "Makes sense, right?"

            Lance shrugged. "I guess."

            "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll fall in love soon enough." Charlotte winked.

            Lance sweatdropped.

            *ZAP*

            "Hey!" Ash said, as he woke up. He saw Zapdos sitting on the headboard of his comfy bed.

            _Hey, lil' brother, it's time to get up! Charlotte and Lance are waiting for you!_

            "Yikes!" Ash quickly jumped into a black robe with gold designs on it, and grabbed his poke belt. "Okay, I'm coming!"

            "Breakfast?" Lance asked, holding out a tray with chocolate muffins and milk on it. Ash's eyes lit up.

            "Yay!"

            "We have to hurry." Charlotte said. In her hands, a ball of scrying energy formed. "Lawrence III is drawing nearer."

            "Damn." Ash said. "I thought we'd gotten rid of him."

            "Apparently not…"

            "Moltres, I choose you!"

            'Articuno, you're up!"

            "Come on, Zapdos!"

            The three guardians mounted their respective legendary birds and flew in the direction of Johto, keeping an eye out for Lawrence's airship.

            "Target sighted." Lance said, putting down her binoculars. "Articuno, use Blizzard." Articuno nodded and quickly blew up a gigantic storm. It was no longer weak and tired, since Lance had healed it.

            Lawrence looked out his windows and gasped. "The three legendary birds! What are they doing here?"

            "Moltres, now use Flamethrower!"

            Moltres cawed loudly and let off a stream of fire. The application of heat to a frozen object quickly caused cracks to appear.

            "Now, Zapdos, use Thunder!"

            The disabled airship began falling as the electricity hit it. Lawrence managed to bail out, though; he had not installed safety measures for nothing.

            Lawrence and his sole pokemon, Gengar, landed on the ground.

            "Gengar, attack those birds!"

            Gengar nodded and began flying towards them.

            Charlotte drew a poke ball. "Eterneon, you're up! Use Light Beam!"

            The white eevee evolution nodded and sent a beam of white light from its forehead at Gengar.

            Gengar struggled to stay afloat, but quickly fell down. The three trainers landed and jumped off.

            "Who _are_ you?!" Lawrence III demanded.

            "Guardian of Fire." Charlotte said, smirking nastily. Her eyes blazed red, like flames.

            "Guardian of Ice and Dragon Master." Lance said. Her eyes changed color from blue to a steely silver.

            "Guardian of Thunder, and the Chosen One." Ash said. "And now, you die." His eyes were a brilliant, snapping gold.

            "Shadow Destruction!" All three guardians said, at the same time. From Charlotte's hands came light energy, from Lance's dark energy, and from Ash's shadow energy, combining into a colossal, copious amount of shadow, which swallowed up Lawrence III.

            Ash dusted off his hands. "Well, that's that!"

            "Now let's go find the three legendary beasts."

            "Right!"

End Chapter 2!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, hi! *Tosses cookies to nice reviewers* 

Here's what happens to you if you don't review.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Need I say more?

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. 

Tmp – Woohoo, guessed right! You're absolutely correct! I'm glad you could figure out what I was saying… no, Charlotte's not in an alternate dimension. That's good. Championshipping 4ever!

Usagi Serenity Moon Cosmos – I'm trying to write fast!

Ihire – Yay! *Squeals happily* Thank you so much!

Chapter 3: Chasing

            "Gotcha!" Charlotte said. Ash stared. She was hanging on to Entei's back… and it was running off with her.

            Lance sweatdropped. Her Dragonair had already paralyzed Suicune, making it an easy capture. But still…

            "I don't' think it agrees with you!"

            "Hey, it's got to get tired of running sooner or later. I'll just peace out until that happens." Charlotte said. She clung on to Entei's 'mane' and kept a tight grip so she wouldn't fall off.

            "Should we follow her?"

            "No, I think she'll be able to take care of herself." Lance said. "Let's go find Raikou."

            "Right!" Ash said. He hopped onto Zapdos's back. * Where can it be? *

            After a lot of running…

            "Found it." Ash said, satisfied. "Okay, Zapdos, Thunderwave!"

            Zapdos paralyzed Raikou, but it started to run away.

            "Oh no you don't!" Ash said, throwing down a net of shadow energy. Raikou struggled, and managed to use bite to snap the threads. Then, he ran off.

            Ash nudged Zapdos and they flew after him.

            Lance was taking a nap on Articuno's back. Soon, she was awakened by roars. She saw Ash and Charlotte, clinging onto their respective legendary cats, trying to stop them.

            "It's been _five hours _and you still haven't managed to stun the pokemon?"

            "Oh!" Ash said. "We were just waiting for them to get tired…"

            "Now that you mention it." Charlotte said a bit sheepishly. "Go, Mantine!"

            Mantine was a water/flying type, the only reason Charlotte could stand it was because it was flying… she was deathly afraid of water.

            Mantine saw her trainer's terrified look and used Supersonic instead of Surf.

            Entei got little swirls for eyes. Charlotte jumped off, pulled an Eleball out of her pocket, and threw it at him.

            Entei was captured!  
  


            Meanwhile…

            "Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

            Skarmory bashed his steel wings into Raikou's head, stunning it temporarily. However, Raikou retaliated with Thunder.

            Skarmory cawed and fell over, paralyzed.

            Ash quickly recalled his steel bird. "You did great, Skarmory."

            "Phantasmeon, I choose you!"

            The ghost eevee came out again and purred.

            "Phantasmeon, use Night Shade!"

            _With pleasure!_ Raikou quailed as waves of terror washed over it.

            "Now use Mean Look!"

            Phantasmeon stared Raikou in the eyes. It froze, scared.

            Ash grinned and threw an Eleball. "All right! I caught Raikou!"

            "That's great, Ash." Lance said. "Let's go."

            "Okay!" Ash chirped.

            Lance sweatdropped a little bit. "So, back to Shadow Island?"

            "Why not?" Charlotte asked. "Pidgeot, I choose you! Let's Fly!"

            Pidgeot nodded and flew off.

            "So, what are we doing?"

            "I suppose we just peace out until someone attacks us." Charlotte said.

            "Ah."

            "Well, I'm going to take a nap." Ash said.

            "I'm going to go fix a snack." Charlotte said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "See you later."

            Three days later…

            "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

            "What?" Ash asked.

            Charlotte paused in her screaming to stare at him incredulously. "What part of 'We're under attack' do you not understand?"

            "Who is it?"

            "Team Rocket…"

            "Damn." Ash said. "Zapdos, go! Thunder!"

            "Moltres, keep them at bay with Flamethrower!" Charlotte called. Moltres nodded her head in reply and kept flaming.

            Lance's dragons had churned up whirlpools in the ocean to suck up the boats. It was working admirably.

            But the helicopters could still be problematic…

            "Articuno, Blizzard!"

            Never mind about the helicopters.

            "Mantine, Supersonic, go!" Charlotte said. Mantine nodded and began confusing the pokemon and trainers that had managed to arrive on land.

Ash released his Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderwave to paralyze anyone who comes close."

            Pikachu nodded and scampered off.

            Soon, the trainers had been dispatched, but the cost was pretty heavy. Most of the pokemon were now being healed.

            "I hope there isn't a second wave." Lance said, as she used Restoration rain on her pokemon to heal them.

            "Me too." Charlotte said, as she healed hers with fire.

            Ash nodded. "You okay, guys?"

            The pokemon nodded.

            Fortunately, there was none.

            "How did Team Rocket figure out we were here?"

            Charlotte looked angry. "Do you think one of our pokemon might have turned traitor?"

            "Impossible." Ash said. "We'd be able to tell." He rubbed his amulet, trying not to fidget.

            "Hmm…."

End Chapter 3…

Cliffhanger…


	5. Chapter 4

Yep, I hate Writer's block…

Disclaimer: I own destiny and the triple guardianship prophecy and Charlotte and Eterneon. Nintendo owns pokemon.

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Incomplete13 – thanks!  
SSJ4 Sailor Menz – hey, *waves* This isn't AAMRN, just semi-implied. Don't worry.'

Chapter 3: Traitor Revealed

            Ash's eyes snapped open.

            "Serebii…"

            The grass/psychic pokemon landed on his shoulder. _What is it?_

            "Do you know who betrayed us?"

            Yes. 

            "Who."

            You won't like it. Serebii warned. It might be better if I don't tell you. 

            Ash narrowed his eyes. "I won't break."

            Maybe not, but… ask her. 

            "What?"

            Ask one of the other guardians. 

            "Fine…" Ash muttered, getting up.

            I'm sorry. Serebii whispered to nobody in particular.

            Ash found Charlotte sweeping the floor of the kitchen, which was littered with graham cracker crumbs.

            "What happened?"

            "Food fight." The guardian replied tightly.

            "Ah."

            "It was terrible. Thirty-eight of my cards."

            Ash winced. "I see…"

            "Did you have something you wanted to ask me?"

            "Huh? Oh, right! Serebii told me to ask you who betrayed us."

            Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "So she didn't want to break the news herself. It wasn't her; let me make that clear. But…"

            "But?"

            "Pikachu."

            "WHAT?!"

            His eyes widened in horror at the statement. "No! It can't be!"

            "But it's true." Lance cut in.

            Her steel wings glinted in the light. "I used my Future Sight to check. And we both did card readings."

            "Why…." Ash whispered brokenly.

            Lance placed a kiss on his forehead gently. "Shh… relax.'

            "I can't…" Ash said as she rocked him gently against her chest.

            Charlotte nodded to Lance and then exited, knowing that the dragon master could take care of Ash well.

            A clock ticked somewhere.

            Darkness spread over the area as the gates to the dream realm opened.

            From the shadows, swarmed the pokemon of the three guardians, seeking… seeking for the traitor. Those who stood in their way were destroyed.

            Destroyed…

            Gone…

            A pair of golden eyes smiled.

            Ash awoke with a strange twisting sense of pain in his gut. Next to him, Lance sat with a bowl of warm broth, feeding him spoonful by spoonful.

            "Are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

            Ash took another sip as it was lifted to his lips and nodded quietly. "Yes, but what happened?"

            Her eyes blinked at him, owlishly. "You don't remember?"

            The last thing he _could_ remember was the feel of her arms around him and a slight pressure on his head, nothing more. Slowly, images painted in rosy shades flowed through his memory, and a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

            Lance smiled and rubbed his back soothingly as he spooned up some more of the tasty turkey-flavored liquid.

            His eyes were faintly glazed over with weariness, but it was receding slowly as time ebbed and flowed.

            After all, she promised him, all would be well.

            Back in Cerulean, Misty wondered where the little rat had gone off to, it was missing again.

            She didn't realize this time it was permanent.

            A clock ticked.

            Bells chimed.

            Life went on.

            What more was there to be done?

            And a clock ticked.

Okay… that ending sucked. I'm really getting sick of losing inspiration. I'm sorry, this fic has now died. I wish it had been better, but sadly, that isn't the case. Amazing how it shifts from gloomy one chapter to nice the next.

Well, now that this is over, please take a look at some of the new fics I've put up, including 'Mirror my Reflection', 'Pokemon Special', 'Lagrimas y Silencia del Dragon', and 'Seeing Selective Reality'. More championshipping upcoming works shall be 'Pencil Lines' and 'Slivered Glass'.

*Bows and exits*


End file.
